One of a Kind
by Josu
Summary: Hank let's Evan know that while they may not have their father, he will always have his brother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

()()()()()()()()()

Hank walked out of the hospital into the early morning sunshine. He had been at the hospital since early yesterday afternoon, when his father had a heart attack at Boris' house. It was a minor heart attack and ever since Eddie R had woken up the Feds had been swarming his room, fortunately for his father he wasn't able to be released for several days yet.

He had sent Evan home several hours before, mostly because he was looking worse than their father. Evan claimed it was just his nerves, but Hank hadn't been so sure.

He pulled his car out of the hospital parking lot and hit the speed dial for his brother's phone, several rings later the voicemail picked up. "You've reached Evan R Lawson CFO of.." Hank hung up before the message ended, figuring his brother was still sleeping.

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of Boris's guest house and turned off the engine. He took a few minutes to calm his own nerves before getting out of the car and walking towards the front door. He unlocked the door and set his suit jacket on the kitchen counter before walking up the stairs to check on Evan.

He knocked several times before slowly opening the door to his brother's room, "Ev?" He whispered before hitting the light switch.

The first thing he noticed was the trash can sitting next to the bed, and then his gaze met Evan's as the younger man lifted his head off the pillow and shielded his eyes from the light.

Hank walked into the room and passed the thankfully empty trashcan and sat on the bed. "So, not just your nerves?" He patted Evan lightly on the shoulder, before placing his hand on his forehead.

Evan swatted the hand away, before sitting up in bed with a groan. "Probably not, since I've thrown up at least three times since I've been home."

Hank noticed the bottle of pills and water on the nightstand. "When was the last time you took those?"

"About 4 hours ago?" Evan said, barely glancing at the alarm clock.

"Take a few more." Hank handed him the pills and the bottle of water. "It will help with that temperature you've got going."

Evan easily took the pills, but needed a little help from Hank with the bottle of water as his hand shook with the effort of taking a drink. Hank gave him a concerned look as he took the bottle of water and set it back on the nightstand.

Evan leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Henry, why do you think dad came back?"

Hank immediately tensed. "What do you mean?"

Evan blew out a breath and cracked his eyes open to shoot Hank a look before closing them once more. "Do you think he came back to see us, or was it just because the Feds were after him?"

Hank's heart ached for his brother and for himself, because for a short time he had also allowed himself to believe that Eddie Lawson had changed.

"I don't know, Evan." He couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"What do you think will happen to him now?" Evan mumbled, his head sliding till it rested comfortably against Hank's shoulder.

Hank settled himself more firmly on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and bringing his arm to rest around Evan's shoulders. "I'm sure he'll pull some Houdini act and be gone before us and the Feds are any wiser."

"Thanks, Henry." Evan's breathing had evened out and Hank could tell he was close to falling asleep.

"What for Evan?"

"For being my brother."

Hank smiled and momentarily tightened his grip on Evan. "Anytime, kiddo. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hank closed his eyes for a moment as he listened to Evan's light snores and remembered another time that Evan had told him similar words.

_17 year old Hank Lawson pulled open the doors to the Waldorf and walked up to the front desk. "Can you tell me what room Eddie Lawson is staying in?"_

_The clerk checked the computer, "Room 312, Sir."_

_He grabbed onto Hank's arm before he could leave. "But I'm afraid he's no longer staying here."_

_Hank gave the man a confused look._

_The clerk pointed to the breakfast room where a small boy was eating breakfast by himself. "I told that young man the same thing, but he doesn't want to leave."_

_Hank stared at his wayward brother for a moment, glad that he had found him, but heartbroken at what it meant. He nodded his thanks at the clerk, and walked up to Evan. "Did you leave me anything?"_

_Evan didn't even look up at his brother, the only acknowledgement Hank received was a shrug of his shoulders._

_Hank pulled out the chair across from his younger brother and sat down. "You had us worried."_

"_Is mom alright?" _

"_Yeah." Hank nodded. "She's feeling a little better today."He smiled. "She wanted to come with me, but I convinced her I knew where to find you."_

_The younger boy swallowed down his eggs and took a drink of orange juice, before looking at his brother with tears in his eyes._

"_Why did he leave, Henry?" Tears streamed down Evan's face. "He's our dad, he isn't supposed to leave."_

_Hank stood up and walked to his brother's side of the table; he kneeled down and pulled him into a hug. "I don't know, Ev." He rubbed the younger boy's back a few times, "I promise you that I'll never leave."_

_Evan sniffled a few more times. "Thanks for being such an awesome big brother, Henry."_

_Hank smiled. "No problem, kid."_


End file.
